A computing device may include various components that are selectively paired so as to operate together. For example, a computing device may include a base device, such as a CPU, and a peripheral device, such as, for example, a keyboard, capable of communicating with and operating together with the base device for user input and output and other such functions. Expansion in the field of computing devices to include portable devices such as, for example, laptop computers, convertible computers, tablet computers, mobile phones with smartphone capabilities, and other such devices, drives a need for faster and more secure and efficient pairing of base devices with peripheral devices.